


Abused Nightmare

by xXUndertale_loverXx



Category: Dreamtale - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Abuse, Abused!Nightmare, Abusive!Dream, Bittersweet Ending, Clueless Nightmare, Crying Nightmare, Dream is terrible, Hurt Nightmare, M/M, Manipulation, Obsessive Love, Rape, Sad Nightmare, Suicide Attempt, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:11:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUndertale_loverXx/pseuds/xXUndertale_loverXx
Summary: Nightmare is the literal embodiment of evil. He attacks with no Mercy. Kills without reason. Destroys positivity as if it had wrong him.That's who he is.Or rather...what some people want you to think.You never really notice scars that are invisible. That doesn't mean it's not there. And sometimes, it drives people to do a lot of things.





	1. How it started

**Author's Note:**

> ### This story is by SkylerSkyhigh. 
> 
> **WARNINGS FOR NON-CON, VIOLENCE AND ABUSE. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I know this is one of my most morbid stories. I know this very well- not my full capabilities but still- and this is messed up. The product of my mind fueled by anger, hate and negativity. Don't worry! If you survive this fic, there's a surprise at the end!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy

Nightmare stared at the hungry Void in front of him. His body littered with cuts and bruises, scars and wounds, all of them new and old. He wiped away his tears fruitlessly, just because he couldn't really see well. Not that there's anything else to see other than the gaping black abyss.

How did this started? How did it get so bad? Well, it really didn't at first.

They were so, so happy. So joyful and happy with each other. But then, HE came. And that's when everything changed.

\--------

Dream frowned when he sees Nightmare with Ink, his new friend. Ink came one day saying that he's the Protector of the Multiverse. Ink told them about worlds beyond their AU- which he named DreamTale. Dream couldn't help but feel happy when his name is chosen as the AU's name.

Ink is amazing, in Dream's eyes. He's kind, creative, caring, strong, fun, joyful and more adjectives that Dream couldn't name. All and all, he's perfect.

And yet, Ink is only interested in Nightmare. He constantly talks to Nightmare. Constantly laughs at Nightmare's jokes. Constantly _smiling_ at him.

It made Dream angry. Because Nightmare always gets all the attention. Even if he's lesser than him.

Dream is the Guardian of the positivity apples while Nightmare is the Guardian of the negativity apples. Clearly people love positivity more than negativity. Dream brings joy and happiness to others while Nightmare brings sadness. Dream is cheerful and helpful while Nightmare is moody and keeps to himself.

So why is Ink talking to Nightmare and not him?!

Dream huffed and looks down at the grass angrily. He knows that his adoration for Ink is....more than platonic. But Ink is amazing. He showed Dream a world beyond theirs. Showed him that there's more than just this bleak world they live in where they just talk aimlessly while guarding a tree. Is it wrong for Dream to want more? More than just sitting around guarding some plant? More than just doing the same routine day in and day out?

Is it wrong to love Ink more than just a friend?

He knows he can be a better lover to Ink than Nightmare. He knows he can satisfy Ink in ways Nightmare could only dream about. He knows he can be beside Ink no matter what. Be his shield. Be his sword. Be his pillar and foundation.

Be his.

And yet, his twin stands in his way of Ink's love. His twin is the one Ink has eyes on. His twin is the one that Ink is clearly falling for.

That can't happen.

Dream looked up at the tree for a moment, his mind filled with thoughts about how to make Ink his.

Then, an idea came where he looks at the black apples of negativity. Dream grins.

Nightmare doesn't know the whole story. Yes, the apples carry a power that can turn a monster into a god.

But what he doesn't know is that eating too much of any apple, can turn a monster into a _beast_.

Dream looks at the apples and looks at Nightmare and Ink. He knows how to get Ink to love him. At the same time, he knows how to get rid of the competition completely.

It wouldn't be hard to convince Nightmare to eat the black apples. After all, his twin is so naive.

~~~

Dream fought Nightmare with fervor as the latter attacked him relentlessly with black tendrils of pure negativity. His expression one of hatred and anger.

It made Dream smile internally. The effects of the apples worked better than he expected. Nightmare is completely consumed by the negative energy that he went insane, attacking everything and killing everyone.

Even fighting his own beloved brother and his friend Ink.

Dream watched as Ink looked devastated at Nightmare's sudden change as he deflected every attack thrown at him. The world is crumbling around him. The sky turning black and grey, the village burnt to the ground, bodies and dust littered everywhere from the carnage.

Dream frowned with tears in his eyes as he protected Ink with a golden shield. He looks at Nightmare pleadingly, hiding his true emotions.

"Brother please!" he pleaded tearfully. "It's me! Dream! Your brother! Remember m- Ah!"

The tendril that pierced his forearm hurt. But it was worth it when Ink cut it off to free him. He could see from the corner of his eye how Ink is glaring at Nightmare, tears of despair in his eyes but mixed with anguish and remorse.

He's seeing Nightmare in a new light. A light that Dream shone.

"Let's go Dream." Ink said gently as he pulls Dream up. "He's not your brother anymore."

Dream had pleaded and begged with tears in his eyes as he weakly struggles against Ink, protesting against leaving his twin. But it was all an act. He's a very good actor. And making this believable is easy for him.

He truly did love his brother. But he has a new love. _Ink_ is his new love and he _will_ have him. Even if it meant cutting ties with Nightmare.

Ink managed to 'convince' Dream to run through a portal and escape, leaving Nightmare in the half destroyed AU alone.

With no hope of escaping.

~~1 week later~~

Dream opened a portal and jumped through. He looks around the half destroyed AU of his previous home. He has to admit, when the tree started to crumble and rot, he didn't expect to see this much destruction and desolation. But it is interesting to see how negativity affected his homeworld.

Dream walks around the AU, trying to find a certain someone. He found him, sitting on the bottom of the tree with his head in his knees.

Dream walks forward, alerting Nightmare who looks up at him. At first there was slight fear and anxiousness in his one eye before it was replaced with joy and hope.

"Dream!" Nightmare exclaimed joyfully.

Dream gave his twin a small smile, it seems the insanity wore off quicker than he expected. It didn't seem to affect Nightmare much, which he plans to remedate for his next plan. "Hello Nightmare."

Nightmare stumbled when he tried to get to Dream who saved him the effort and stood in from of him.

Nightmare looks up on his hands and knees with a wide relieved smile at his brother. "Dream! I- I thought you'd never come back!"

Dream didn't say anything, just staring down at Nightmare. His twin looked the same when he had transformed. Still in his black corrupted form. The crown still sitting on his skull but he could see bags under Nightmare's eyes. Clearly his twin rarely had any sleep this past week.

The silence made the other feel nervous and scared. Is Dream still upset with him? Nightmare looks down shamefully.

"I'm- I'm sorry." he says softly. "I'm sorry I did this. I'm sorry I k-killed everyone. I'm sorry I hurt you and Ink. I'm so-"

He was cut off with a soft surprised gasp when Dream gently held his cheek. He looks up at Dream in surprise before smiling slightly, leaning into the comforting touch while closing his eye. He had missed this. He had missed physical contact. The transformation from eating the apples _hurt_. It hurt so much. And he had destroyed everything and killed everyone. He regretted it every day since the anger went away. He had thought Dream had left him. Not that he blamed him. He had attacked his brother after all. Tried to kill him. That's unforgiveable.

And yet, here he is, holding him. Caring for him. Dream came back. He came back-

**SMACK**

Nightmare winced when he fell to his side. His eye shut in pain as his cheek throbbed. His hand went up to gently touch his stinging cheek, something wet meeting his fingers. He turns around to looks at Dream and his eye widened at the cold look his brother sent him.

"B-brother-?"

"Shut up." Dream cut him off with a hiss and went to his knees. He grabs Nightmare's wrist and turns him around fully to lie on his back and held his other wrist, pinning them both above his head. Nightmare is, understandably, frightened.

"Dream!" he exclaimed fearfully, looking at Dream with one wide eye. "W-what are you doing?!"

"I said," Dream growled and hit Nightmare again with his free hand. "Shut up."

Nightmare whimpered fearfully, his cheek stinging at the hit but he kept his mouth shut. He's trembling in fear. What is Dream doing? Is he that angry at Nightmare? It had to be it. But then, why is he doing this?

Nightmare wanted to beg, to plead for forgiveness. But he kept his mouth shut, just like Dream wanted. Maybe he would forgive him if he did what Dream wanted?

Keeping quiet went out the window when Dream grabbed the hem of his pants and pulled them down.

"Dream!" Nightmare screeched in fear and embarrassment but he was silenced with another slap, this time harder which caused him to see stars.

"I said shut up." Dream snarled at Nightmare which caused his Soul to stutter fearfully. "Or would you rather I cut your tongue out to keep you quiet?"

Nightmare sobbed quietly, keeping his trembling lips shut even as Dream touched his pelvis in a way that's pleasurable but intrusive. It had his magic forming against his will.

Nightmare sobbed, tears streaming down his cheeks as Dream defiled him ruthlessly, showing no mercy as he pounded into Nightmare's hole until it bled. But Nightmare still didn't open his mouth to scream despite how painful it is. He wanted to, but he can't. He doesn't want to make Dream more angry than he is. All the while Dream said nothing as he hurt Nightmare.

Once he was done, Nightmare is left curled up, sobbing quietly on the ground. His lower body burning and dripping with fluids. A few packets of cinnamon buns laid beside him before Dream left. He doesn't want Nightmare to die afterall.

Hungry and hurt, Nightmare weakly takes the food and ate slowly with tears constantly streaming down his face. He's hurt but mostly confused. Why did Dream do that? Was it had something to do with him killing everyone and destroying their AU? It had to be. Why else would Dream do this.

It's punishment, he told himself. Trying to justify why his beloved brother would do this to him. But there's no justifying what he did. Nightmare is just too attached to Dream to see the signs and red flags. He still cares about Dream.

If only he knew earlier that Dream no longer cared for him the same way.


	2. Escalating Pain.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It only got worse. Yet it's only just begun. For the Multiverse that is, when terror rains down on everyone with no warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *carrying a small sack of G*
> 
> Thanks for the support!!! It means so much to be!!!
> 
> *gives you the supplies*
> 
> oh it gets worse. This...is where it all started. Where Nightmare, the Guardian Of Negativity. Corrupter of Souls. The Purge of Good. 
> 
> Or at least, that's all the multiverse knows.

It went on the next few days. And the next. And the next....

The same routine for the next few months. The pain didn't lessen. It either got worse or the same, but never better. Nightmare never got used to it.

And the more it happened, the more fearful Nightmare became towards his twin. Still confused and in pain. He couldn't understand why Dream was doing this. He couldn't understand why Dream would hurt him. It hurt more when Dream never gave him an answer, only gagging him when he had begged and pleaded for mercy or a reason why. It was always followed with the pain getting worse as Dream broke a few bones and made him bleed.

He's learned not to ask by now.

It didn't make it any less painful and frightening.

And it only got worse.

~~~

Dream jumps through a portal to their AU, looking around the area. Odd. Nightmare isn't near the tree like he usually is.

Maybe he's hiding? It would make sense. By now, Nightmare would want to keep out of sight to avoid him. But that won't be an issue. Nightmare has always been terrible at hide and seek.

The village would be the best bet since there are more places to hide despite it all being burnt down.

Dream walks towards the direction of the village, intending to find Nightmare.

~~~

In a random house; Nightmare is hiding in a dark place, almost falling asleep. He had knew Dream would come again and he doesn't want to be hurt. So he hid in the safest place he could find. It wasn't much but it was better than nothing.

He was about to doze off when he heard footsteps. He instantly went alert with panic and fear, covering his mouth with his hands to muffle any noise as he stares fearfully at the crack of his hiding spot. He trembled as the footsteps sounded louder and closer. He stayed still, trying not to make any noise or movement that could attract Dream's attention.

His Soul is beating wildly in his chest. His breathing forced as he tries not to make too much noise. Sweat formed on his skull as he stares in fear. Please don't let Dream find him. Please. He doesn't want to do this anymore. It hurts.

The footsteps stopped and it was dead silent. Nightmare still didn't move or made any noise, covering his mouth and nose fearfully. His Soul is beating hard enough to hurt and his forced breathing is slowly making him light headed.

After a few minutes, Nightmare let out a silent breath of relief. His Soul calming slightly.

He yelped when the doors of his hiding spot opened and he looks up, trembling and curling up in fear when he sees Dream looking down at him.

Dream grins down at his twin. "You forget Nightmare, I can sense where you are from your positive feelings. Maybe don't be so hopeful next time."

He pulled Nightmare out of the broken closet and onto the floor, his twin sobbing and trembling all the while. He's trying to fight but Dream is stronger than him and the panic and shock made him weaker. Despite that, he still tries to struggle but he only ended up kneeling down and making himself heavier as he sobbed. It didn't deter Dream at all.

Dream was about to pin Nightmare again when he starts begging.

"No! _No!_ Please! Please no more! No more! I'll do anything! _Pleahehehese..._ " Nightmare sobbed loudly, tears dripping down his face and onto the dark burnt wood flooring.

Dream paused, looking down at Nightmare blankly. Internally, he's grinning as Nightmare played right into his hands. "Anything?"

Nightmare felt both hopeful and fearful when Dream asked. Still keeping his head down, he nods shakily.

Dream grins and held Nightmare's wrist, staring down at his twin. "Alright then. Here's what you can do. Since you ate all the black apples of negativity, your job is to **spread** negativity throughout the Multiverse."

Nightmare jolted in shock at the request. Spread negativity? But that's not right. His job is to protect it, not spread it. Why would Dream request that?

"B-b-but- AAH!!!" Nightmare's protest were cut off with a pained scream when Dream broke his pinky finger. He sobbed painfully, his Soul hurting as Dream glared down at him.

"Do not question me." he growled lowly. "You do as your told or this will continue."

Nightmare trembled, keeping his trembling lips shut as he stares down at the floor, refusing to meet Dream's eyes. He didn't make any sounds except little sniffles of pain coupled with tears.

When Nightmare didn't try to speak, Dream said again. "Now; while you spread negativity, you will fight Ink since he will try and stop you."

Nightmare flinched at the name. Fight Ink? But he doesn't want to. Ink is his friend. He didn't voice his thoughts. Too afraid of Dream to try.

"Oh that note," Dream said with a grin. "When you fight him, I want you to look mad. Just like how you did when you transformed. You can do that right? You are a good actor."

Nightmare trembled when Dream's words sounded soft and fond at the end but nodded at his words, tears continuing to fall harder. He couldn't help but relax slightly when Dream's words turned soft. He craved that. He craved approval from his brother.

"Good boy." Dream praised softly, smiling down at Nightmare. "And don't forget, when you're done you'll come right back here. Do not go anywhere else, got it?"

Nightmare nodded again.

"That's a good boy." Dream praised, gently rubbing Nightmare's skull. The dark skeleton trembled but leaned into the touch. "You do that and I'll reward you, understand?"

"Y-yes..." Nightmare stuttered softly.

Dream hums pleasantly and gently takes Nightmare's chin, tilting his head up to face him. He grins, causing Nightmare to shiver.

"But if you don't follow orders...." Dream trailed off warningly. Nightmare gulped in fear and nods in understanding at the implications.

"Good." Dream says softly And pulls away making Nightmare look up at him almost pleadingly. He lets go of Nightmare's injured hand who immediately cradled it to his chest. Dream turns around and made a portal for him and another for Nightmare. "You'll go in that portal after a few minutes and spread negativity."

Nightmare pressed his lips together nervously before nodding. "Okay."

Dream left the AU without a word after that. Nightmare looks after his brother until the portal disappeared. He sighs softly And winced in pain, looking down at his broken hand. He sniffed and wipes away his tears. He should make himself look presentable if he wants to 'act'.

Anything to keep Dream happy.

Less pain for him. And....maybe Dream will treat him as he did before he transformed.

~~~

Nightmare gasped when he stumbled through a portal and back into his AU. His body littered with burn marks, bruises and bleeding scratches. Ink's paints _hurt_. It hurt so much.

He whimpered in pain and curled up into a ball on his knees, tears dripping down his face and onto the grass. He hiccuped and sobbed. It hurt. Everything hurts.

Fighting Ink and his brother was so hard. He got hurt, badly. But it didn't hurt more than the face Ink made when he had attacked them. He never, ever wants to hurt his friend or his brother. He doesn't want to!

Nightmare had cried for half an hour before another portal opened and Dream walked through. Nightmare whimpered when he looks up and sees Dream, stumbling back to try and get away.

"Shh...." Dream hushed softly, the soft tone instantly caused Nightmare to calm down slightly. His twin only used that tone when comforting him. Dream kneels down in front of Nightmare with a soft smile. It made Nightmare's Soul calm its rapid beating.

"You did good today Nightmare." Dream praised and reached over to gently pet Nightmare's skull, ignoring the flinch. After a few panicked breaths, Nightmare slowly relaxed when Dream didn't hurt him.

"Are you hungry?" Dream asked softly. Nightmare looks at Dream warily for a moment before nodding. Dream reached into his pocket and hands Nightmare a sandwich.

Nightmare stares at the sandwich, clearly hesitant, before hunger won over and he took it with his uninjured hand. He took a bite and relaxed slightly as magic coursed through him.

Dream smiles and gently takes Nightmare's broken hand, examining it. Dream poured healing magic into the bone, fixing it. The spread of warm magic made Nightmare relax further.

"That's it." Dream praised softly. "That's a good boy. You did so well. You did very well today Nightmare."

Nightmare closes his eye and relaxed as Dream spread the warm healing magic up his arm and to his ribs. All the while he's munching on his sandwich.

Dream healed Nightmare as much as he could as his twin ate. He won't hurt Nightmare as he ate. That's just rude and hardly worth it. Besides, this way Nightmare will know which behavior is good and which is bad. He followed orders, and his reward is good food and his wounds healed. If he doesn't, well, Dream has already made the punishment clear.

Nightmare finished his sandwich and frowned. He's still a bit hungry.

Dream looks up and sees that Nightmare had finished. "Still hungry Nightmare?"

Nightmare looks at Dream and nods shyly. Dream smiles and handed Nightmare a burger and some fries. Nightmare almost drooled at the sight and picked up the burger, eating happily. It's still warm.

Dream healed Nightmare's injuries thoroughly until the latter finished eating. The Guardian of Positivity stands up from his twin and opens a portal. Nightmare looked at him before trying to stand up and follow his twin. But a hand stopped him from doing so.

"No brother." Dream says softly, looking down at Nightmare. "You're not allowed to leave. You haven't earned the privilege."

Nightmare frowned with a small fearful whimper. Privilege? He- he has to earn his freedom? He has to do things to be able to leave this desolate place? Meet someone?

_But he later learned that it's not freedom. Just a slightly longer leash._

Dream smiles down at Nightmare, looking more like a sinister grin. "I'll teach you how to open portals on your own when you earned it. For now, I'll tell you when to go spread your useless negativity and when to come back. I'll even reward you with more food if you did a good job."

Nightmare held a flinch. Useless negativity? But....he's the embodiment of negativity. Does that mean that....Dream called him useless?

"Do you understand?" Dream questioned and Nightmare looks down fearfully, not able to meet his brother's eyes.

"Y-yes." he nodded.

"Good." Dream said before leaving the AU through the portal which closed afterwards. Nightmare stares at where the portal once laid and sighs shakily, looking down at the grass. Tears threatened to sting his eye as he forced them back. He'll be able to leave soon. He just needs to earn it. Then maybe, he'll earn back his brother's love. Prove to him that he's sorry for what he's done.

If only he knew that all of this was never his fault. But it was too late when he finally knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Selling fluffy jackets, tiny bars of chocolate and tissues for 2G each*
> 
> I gotta get my money somehow. XD


	3. Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has a breaking point. 
> 
> But not everything needs to end like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hands everyone the survival kit*
> 
> This isn't even that bad in terms of abuse but this is where Nightmare is at his breaking point.

Nightmare screams in pain when Dream harshly threw him to the ground. The stones and tiny debre- shards of glass and wood- cut his hands as he stares fearfully up at Dream. He looks _livid._

"I'm- I'm sorry! I'm sor-!" Nightmare's pleading was cut off when Dream kicked him in the face. He laid on the front, his tears making the cut on his cheek burn. He didn't dare turn around and face his twin. It would only make him crumble in terror.

"Like hell you are!" Dream screams and kicked Nightmare again.

"I-I am!" Nightmare protested tearfully, clutching his already broken ribs. Dream had been relentless during their fight earlier. He's so scared and confused. What did he do to make Dream so mad? "W-what did I do wrong?!"

"You know what you did!" Dream screams angrily and kicked Nightmare again causing him to scream.

"I don't!" Nightmare sobbed desperately. "Please! T-tell me what I did w-wrong?!"

"Oh, playing dumb huh?" Dream sneered. "You think you can play all innocent?! I gave you food! I taught you how to open portals! I protected you from dying and you couldn't even follow the rules I gave you?!"

Dream kicked Nightmare again in pure anger, breaking another rib and ignoring Nightmare's scream. "What were the rules?!"

"S-spread n-n-negativity." Nightmare stuttered between pained sobs.

"And?" Dream asked harshly.

Nightmare flinched and shakily pushed himself up from the ground with one hand. He's trembling harshly from the pain and fear.

"And?" Dream asked again, colder and harsher.

Nightmare trembled harder, trying to force out an answer. "C-come here and w-wait for you."

"And?"

Nightmare whimpered and choked, his throat trying to silence him. But he forced himself to speak, despite his throat protesting. "B-be mad w-w-when f-fighting Ink?"

"And you still broke the rule!" Dream yelled and kicked Nightmare again, breaking another rib.

Nightmare whimpered in pain. He sobbed. "Please....I'm sorry..."

"That's what you always are! Sorry! You knew the rules and yet you _hesitated_!" Dream snarled and kicked Nightmare hard enough to make him land on his back. He stares down at his brother angrily as the latter sobbed pitifully.

He takes deep breath, trying to reign his anger. He could feel his magic boiling with rage. He glares down at his twin before an idea came to mind in his anger. He leans down and removed Nightmare's jacket. He ignored his brother's increasing sobs and exposed Nightmare's bare black ribs that have already been marred with scars that Dream couldn't heal without using too much magic. He uses his jacket to tie his arms above his head.

Nightmare sobbed as he closes his eyes and hid his face in his arm, tears dripping freely down his face. Please no more. He's really sorry. He didn't mean to hesitate. He just...he didn't want to fight Ink anymore. He didn't want to be in pain anymore.

He let out a confused sound when Dream pulled away. He risked looking up at Dream, tearful and confused. Isn't Dream going to ra-hurt him?

Nightmare watched as Dream removed his belt. He had assumed Dream would remove his pants to.

His Soul stuttered fearfully when Dream didn't do that. He instead held the belt and folded it. His breathing quickened as he tries to move, to run from Dream, to do _anything_! But he's frozen in fear. He couldn't even stutter a plea when the belt came down **hard**.

~~~

Dream stands up, fixing his pants as he looks down at his twin. Nightmare is sobbing incoherently, blood dripping from his bones, cum and blood leaking from between Nightmare's legs. His body marred with fresh laserations that bled steadily into the grass, joining the other liquids. Not an inch of his bones were free from Dream's abuse with either welts or bruises or scratches.

Dream huffed when he remembered that he can't let Nightmare fight Ink or the other Light Sanses covered in strange and incriminating evidence. He unties Nightmare and pulled up his naked form, dragging him roughly towards the river.

He ignores Nightmare's constant sobbing and pushed Nightmare under the water, not caring about how cold it is. He pulls out an old rag from his inventory and cleans Nightmare, only letting him out once and a while to breathe before submerging him again.

When he thinks that Nightmare is clean enough, he pulls Nightmare up from the water and threw him onto the grass unceremoniously.

Nightmare coughed and gasped, trying to suck in as much air as he could. He's shivering from the icy cold water, tears dripping down his face as he coughed out water and gasped for air. Water dripped from his bones and onto the grass.

He winced when Dream grabbed him and dragged him back where his clothes are. Nightmare grunted when he was pushed to sit onto the grass, the rough texture irritating his sensitive and wounded pelvis. He looks down, refusing to meet Dream's eyes.

He heard shuffling above him before he was wrapped in a towel. He winced when Dream starts drying him using the towel, not saying a word. It relieved and terrified Nightmare at the same time. He could only sit still as Dream dried him, wincing occasionally when he brushed over his injuries.

Nightmare closes his eye when Dream starts drying his neck and skull, pulling the towel away afterwards.

He risked looking up at Dream, fearing that blank look on his brother's face as Dream healed him. Nightmare looks down and kept silent, fearing his brother's rage.

"Are you hungry?" Dream asked after a moment of healing Nightmare's legs. Nightmare relaxed slightly and nods. If Dream is feeding him then he's not as mad anymore.

Dream pulls out a bag of tacos and handed it to Nightmare who took it with a small stuttered thank you, taking one out and eating silently. Dream continues to heal from his legs up.

After a moment, Nightmare's breathing shuddered as he cried. "I- I'm sorry." he whimpered, wiping away his tears. "I'm sorry."

"Shh..." Dream hushed softly and rubs Nightmare's skull. "It's fine. Just don't do it again."

"I'm sorry." Nightmare whimpered and leans into the touch. "I'm really really sorry. I won't do it again. I'm sorry."

Dream didn't respond, the only sound in the half destroyed AU are Nightmare's sobs and whimpers.

The brightly coloured skeleton barely cared.

\--------

Nightmare winced, his back hitting the wall of the broken house. He's trapped. He stares up at Dream fearfully with one small shaky eyelight. Dream looks livid. The last time he looked like that-

"N-No!" Nightmare cried out in fear, putting his arms up to try and protect his skull. "Please! No more!"

"If you don't want it then why do you keep breaking the rules?!" Dream snarled angrily, raising a hand to hit Nightmare.

The dark skeleton whimpered in fear, trembling harshly. "Please! D-don't! Y-you need me remember?!"

Dream paused, staring down at Nightmare. The latter opens his eye in fear, desperation clawing its way into his Soul. "Y-you need me to k-keep the b-balance. I- I can't spread n-n-negativity or f-fight Ink w-when I'm h-hurt."

Dream was silent for a moment before he spoke. "I never needed you to keep the balance."

Nightmare stares up at Dream in shock. Dream didn't need him? But- but isn't that why Dream kept him? He's needed for the balance. He's important right? Needed in some way?! He's useful right?!

Dream doesn't seem to notice or care about Nightmare's mental panic/breakdown. He just stares down at Nightmare blankly, arms crossed and uncaring. "I never needed you for the balance. I ate both apples, black and gold. I can keep the balance on my own. I just needed you to gain Ink's and everyone's affection and love. I never needed you."

Nightmare looks down, his mind shutting down from the reality that's been slammed into him. He's not important? Not in any way? He's not....worth anything? Nothing but just a tool to Dream?

He heard Dream's words. But they sound so much like an echo. Far away yet repeating, bounding in his skull like a broken record. With every word making him believe it more and more.

"Did you actually think you were worth something?" _Yes._

"Who do you think you are?" _I thought I was needed. I thought was negativity. I thought I was the other side of the balance. That's what you told me._

"You are nothing." _I'm...nothing. I'm nothing anymore._

"You're just a pawn for me to use." _I'm useless. Worthless._

"It's honestly been such a burden keeping you." _A...Burden._

"I could have helped a lot of people with all the food and magic I've wasted on you." _I'm a waste of space._

"I'm leaving now. You stay here and stay out of my way." _Stay out of your way. Leave. Die. Just die. I'm not needed._

_I'm not needed. I'm useless. Worthless. I'm a burden. I'm not worth anything. I can't do anything. Useless. Worthless. Stupid. Waste of space. Worthless. I should just die. Just die. No one needs me. No one cares. No one wants me._

Nightmare blinks, suddenly back to reality as he stares down at the black abyss. When had he opened it? When had he moved? When had he felt the need to jump into the dark abyss that seemed so inviting.

He lets out a shuddering sob, his Soul tearing himself apart as he cried before he forces it down. He wipes his tears pitifully. Useless piece of garbage/space like him don't deserve to cry.

He takes a step,

-and fell into the hungry everlasting Void.

\------

It was black. Static all around yet only filled with white noise.

It's both loud and soft. It's calming to the broken skeleton as black overtook him in ways he could never understand.

It's so cold.

\------

_[The Void is hungry]_

_[The Void is black]_

_[The Void is groaning]_

_[The Void is static]_

_[....!]_

_[The Void sees a new target.]_

_[Food?]_

_[......]_

_[*It's a black goopy skeleton.]_

_[*Broken Soul. Broken mind.]_

_[*There are tear tracks on its face. It had been crying.]_

_[*Scars. Mental. Physical. Emotional.]_

_[The Void passes **JUDGEMENT** ]_

_[......]_

_[BROKEN. SHATTERED. HURT. BETRAYED. WANTS TO BE LOVED. WANTS TO BE WORTH. RESIGNED. WANTS TO CARE AND BE CARED. HOPEFUL. BROKEN.]_

_[IT CAN STILL BE FIXED]_

_[The Void engulfed the creature and threw it out somewhere that can care for it.]_

_[ The Void knows what's best for the creature that did no wrong.]_

_It knows best for the creature that only wants to please._

_It knows best how to mend the broken. The one that deserves healing._

_[The Void watches as the creature fell somewhere where it can be healed. A chance to be mended. To get what it deserves.]_

_[ **JUDGEMENT** has been passed.]_

_Only time will tell if the creatures gets what it deserves._

\--------

Nightmare is peacefully asleep when he was dropped somewhere. The grass on his face didn't bother him, the cold air brushing against his bones he could barely feel.

A figure walked through the grass, pausing when he sees something in front of him. He tentatively walks towards the black thing, raising a confused brow when he notices that it's a skeleton.

He kneels down and did a quick check, frowning angrily at what it read.

He looks at Nightmare in sympathy. The skeleton doesn't deserve this.

He hums softly before an idea came to him. If Nightmare's own brother treat him terribly, then they'll treat him properly.

He gently picks up the black skeleton, noticing how light he is. He frowns and opens a portal, walking through with the broken skeleton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised a special surprise if you all managed to pass! So....
> 
>  
> 
> Pick your sequel;
> 
>  
> 
> [DreamSwap]
> 
> [Nightmare's Gang]
> 
> [Good Dream]
> 
> [An AU/Multiverse Of Your Choice]
> 
>  
> 
> I will make the sequels. Maybe not a whole story but a fic with little slice of life. I hope you liked this story though!

**Author's Note:**

> *Selling blankets, ice cream and chocolate for 5G each*


End file.
